


Dawn Rises

by CrystalNavy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23655316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Sequel to Nightfall. Turin and Finduilas in second age.
Relationships: Finduilas Faelivrin/Túrin Turambar





	Dawn Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bbbbb

mnhsdkfdclhjdposvjlo;dcfj bvjlj lv;bjlcfvdjj jjc bjj vbgjj


End file.
